


Sick Day

by NessaLeesche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaLeesche/pseuds/NessaLeesche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're sick with the flu, and your roommate, Eren, steps in to take care of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm currently deathly ill with the flu (maybe not deathly, but I feel terrible). I was home alone, and I thought it would be awesome to have someone there to take care of me when I felt particularly shit. You know, bring me soup, watch crappy movies with me, make sure I take medicine, that kind of stuff. Why not make it Eren?

“Goddammit...Where’s the fucking coffee?”

You woke to the hiss of your roommate, Eren Jaeger. He had been living with his sister, Mikasa, but when she got an offer to study overseas, she posted an advertisement to help Eren find a roommate. You had responded, a little wary at first of living with a guy, but Eren was perfectly trustworthy, and quickly became your best and closest friend. You mumbled incoherently as you very slowly stretched out on the couch. “Eren?”

You had moved to the couch in the middle of the night, unable to sleep in your bed. You spent the majority of the night coughing and sniffling, and once you were fed up with it, went to the living room to watch television until you finally exhausted yourself. You didn’t remember having two blankets, but you were wrapped up cozily.

“Hey, you’re awake!” Eren rushed over to you. “How are you feeling? You kept me up most of the night with those sniffles.” he teased.

“Oh my god, Eren, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you up.” You moved to get off the couch, but Eren shook his head and gently pushed you back. “Hey, I kind of need breakfast. And maybe medicine.” you groaned.

“Already taken care of!” Eren rushed off like an excited puppy, bringing back a tray. On it, there was a steaming mug of tea, a bottle of aspirin, and a plate piled high with bacon, eggs, and toast. “I didn’t want you to have to get up at all today.” He set the tray on the low coffee table, where you noticed a full box of tissues, the remote, and a thermometer.

“Eren...You did this?” you asked dumbly.

“Well, I would hope it was me, otherwise we’ve got some weird burglars.” You knew Eren wouldn’t let you get away with asking such a dumb question. His relentless teasing was part of what let you know you were best friends. “Here, take your temperature, I’ll be right back. I need coffee.”

You let out a small giggle as Eren scampered off to the kitchen. Putting the thermometer underneath your tongue, you sighed and attempted to sit up. You quickly realized that was a bad idea, and lay back down, closing your eyes. You could hear the clinking sound of Eren stirring cream and sugar into his coffee as he walked back to you. The thermometer beeped, and before you could reach up for it, Eren took it from your mouth.

“Hmm, 99.7. Not great. Do you want to go to the doctor?” he asked, pressing a hand to your forehead. You shook your head vehemently. “Okay, okay, no doctor. I guess I’ll have to be Nurse Eren today.”

“Don’t you have work?” you managed to croak.

“Already called in, actually. You’re more important anyway.” Eren shrugged nonchalantly. “Here, if you can sit up for just a second, I’ll put some more pillows behind you.”

He took your hand and helped you sit up, and you clung to the side of the couch to stay upright. You leaned back when Eren pulled away, and he handed you your tea. “You don’t have to do all of this, Eren. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

Eren stood back, looking at you with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, yeah. You sure look very capable right now, considering you had to hold on to the couch in order to not fall down.” He ruffled your hair affectionately. “I already picked up some movies. I tried to cover all the categories of comfort films.” He grabbed a stack of DVDs from the table. “We’ve got _The Princess Bride_ for lighthearted fun, a couple of John Hughes movies for your 80’s fix, _Roman Holiday_ and _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ for sappiness, and _Armageddon_ to watch shit get blown up.”

Your heart swelled with affection for him, and you grinned. “You’re the best.”

“I know. _Princess Bride_ , then? I mean, we can both quote it backwards and forwards at this point.” You nodded, and Eren popped the disc into the player and turned the television on. “You’d better eat, eggs are gross when they get cold.” Eren nudged the plate towards you as the opening credits rolled.

“Hey, Eren?”

“Hmm?” He looked up at you from his position on the floor. His bright eyes shone, his hair entirely out of place and ruffled.

“Thanks for the sick day.”

“Duh. Eat your food, seriously.”

You managed to eat everything Eren had made for you, nearly choking with laughter at his terrible impression of Inigo Montoya. By the time the movie was over, you had fallen back asleep. Eren smiled as he tucked the blanket around you, and you dreamt that he pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of your head.

 


End file.
